How to Hook Up
by PinkHeartSakura
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran are finally a couple! Well...almost. Even if you know she likes you back, how exactly do you plan the perfect first date and ask her out to it? Sequel to The Eighth Grade Formal
1. Ask Her Out?

**Hello again! Well, here's my sequel to my first story, Eighth Grade Formal. I strongly suggest you read that first, but it's not necessary. Thanks for clicking on the story, and RxR! Enjoy~**

**

* * *

**

"Good morning Syaoran!" Sakura sweetly smiled her good morning to Syaoran, who was standing outside her door. _I can't believe he picks me up every morning for school! He's so nice! _

"Good morning Saku! Hurry up now, or we'll be late!" Syaoran replied, teasing her gently. _I can't believe it's ninth grade and she's still waking up late!_

"Hooee! Late!" She stuffed her feet into her shoes, grabbed her backpack, and flew out the door, slamming the door behind her. In a flash, she was at the sidewalk, grinning at Syaoran. "Hurry up slow-poke!"

Syaoran lazily walked next to Sakura. Walking to school with the girl you loved was nice. Especially when she loved you back.

Meanwhile, at the school, Eriol and Tomoyo were leaning against their lockers, coincidently adjacent to each other.

"Eriol! It's been three whole months! I can't stand it!" Tomoyo squealed, clutching her bookbag. "How long will it take until Syaoran takes her out?"

"I'll take care of it," Eriol reassured her in his usual mysterious way. "Just make sure she's away from Syaoran when they come."

And so, when Sakura and Syaoran entered the school building, they could do nothing but be played like the pawns of chess. Tomoyo eagerly dragged Sakura away, rambling about a new dress design, and Eriol successfully stuffed Syaoran into a corner.

"Dude." Eriol started, slamming one of his hands next to Syaoran's head. "It's been three months. Why won't you ask Sakura out? Tomoyo's getting uneasy with the lack of occasions to make dresses!"

"Huh?" Syaoran blinked, confused. "Ask…her out? But don't you do that to get to know someone? Me and Sakura already know that we love each other."

"But don't you want to show her that you still like her? No one can tell that you guys are going out. Oh well, I suppose you're not going out, seeing that you haven't asked her out yet." Eriol sighed dramatically, looking up into the distance.

"Ah-ah-ah…But-ah…" Syaoran stumbled over his words, obviously never having thought of that before.

"Of course, if you rather not, I could always find someone else to show her a good time." Eriol tossed the comment carelessly.

"What? No! I'll do it!" Syaoran rushed out. "Uhm…But uh, how exactly do you ask a girl out? It has to be special! How did you ask Tomoyo out?"

"You want lessons on how to hook up with a girl?" Eriod asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Hook up?" Syaoran threw the phrase around in his mouth. It tasted weird. "If that's what you want to call it...But I guess. I don't want to just go up to her and ask her out! It has to be special! Like, light a hundred candles outside her window in a heart!"

"No my dear friend. That's going overboard. You go do that when you propose." Eriol teased lightly, winking before disappearing into the classroom they were walking by.

Syaoran unfortunately didn't notice and kept walking, mumbling to himself, "Ask her out? Is that really nessesary?"

"Ask Sakura out?" Tomoyo asked, stepping out from behind the rows of lockers.

"Oi!" he shouted in surprise, "Yeah, Eriol says I should ask Sakura out. But we both know we love each other, so why bother?"

Oh. Wrong thing to say. Tomoyo, as a result burst into angry flames and grabbed Syaoran's shoulders. "It's cute. That's why. And I need more footage."

"Oh." Syaoran stiffened under her grip. The memory of getting scolded by Tomoyo last year was still too fresh in his mind. "But I can't just _ask_ her out…"

Tomoyo rolled her eyes. "Of course not. You need to figure out _where_ first! How disappointed would Sakura be if you brought her to the library for your first date!"

"All right!" Syaoran nodded, determined. "Step 1. Where to go."

* * *

**Whoo! That wasn't short at all! (sarcasm) I'm sorry! The next chapter or so may run on the short side, but I'll update as fast as I can! Thanks for reading! Don't forgot to RxR, if you wish, mean, nice, critisizing comments all welcomed! :)**


	2. Step 1 Figure Out Where to Bring Her

**Bam! How's that for fast? Aww, I just felt kind of bad leaving my story with a 600 word chapter, so I decided to double update! Again, a short chapter, but I'll try to make the next one longer! But seeing how it's Halloween night and I'm a loser who accidently canceled all her plans and is insanely bored, you guys may be treated to chapter 3 very soon... Hope you enjoy! :)**

**

* * *

**

It was afterschool. Sakura had cheer practice, and soccer practice was canceled for Syaoran. He was in the bleachers smiling down at Sakura. Every time they took a break, she'd run up to give him a hug and they'd talk for a bit. Her next break was coming up, and Syaoran devised a plan to figure out where to bring her.

"Sakura, can I ask you something?" Syaoran tried not to blush. He tried. Very hard. And failed.

Predictably, Sakura was too cheery to notice. "Of course! Ask away!"

"If you could go anywhere in the world, where would you go?"

"Antarctica! With all the penguins!" Sakura answered immediately. "Or maybe to the north pole so I could play with the polar bears?" Sakura frowned, pondering his question. "I don't know, somewhere with lots and lots of cute animals!"

Syaoran sighed. He couldn't bring her to Antarctica or the north pole. "What's your favourite food?" Maybe he could find a restaurant with the best food!

"Omlets! Or maybe those noodles..." Sakura replied, "But I like every other food too! Especially yummy food!"

Syaoran sighed again, sinking deeper into depression. Sakura ate that almost twice a week already. He only sank deeper when Sakura's coach blew the whistle, prompting Sakura to skip back down.

_Where should I take her?_ Syaoran growled, frustrated.

Before long, practice ended, and the almost couple was walking home.

"Look! It's the annual Teddy Bear Convention!" Sakura squealed, stopping in front of a flyer taped to the wall. "Hooee? We have to buy tickets to get in?" Sakura's face fell. "But I was saving up for Christmas presents." But nothing could keep Sakura from smiling for too long, so her face lit up again, "That's alright! I'll just go next year!"

She didn't notice Syaoran beaming. He had found his place! He discreetly pulled the flyer off the brick wall and stuffed it in his sweater pocket. _Look at it when you get home _he told himself. He was itching to get home and start planning the date, so he turned down Sakura's invitation to come inside for hot chocolate (however tempting), and rushed home.

_Annual Teddy Bear Convention!  
$10 per ticket!  
From 12 noon to 5 pm this Saturday!_

_From teddy bear keychains to teddy bears bigger than you,  
we have everything!_

Pictures from last year's convention were showered under the text. It looked perfect!

Syaoran got up to get himself a cup of hot chocolate. Despite his excitement, chocolate was chocolate, and he could only stay away for so long. Somewhere during the boiling of water and shuffling through his cupboards for mini marshmallows, his doorbell rang.

"Just a second!" Syaoran yelled, still giddy. He dropped the marshmallows in his cup and carried it to the door.

He opened the door, and nearly dropped the cup.

"Hello darling! I see you've been expecting me!" The girl took Syaoran's cup of hot chocolate. "Ooh! How did you know I liked mini marshmallows?"

"S-S-Stacey!"

* * *

**Oh yeah. Stacey's back. For those who were too lazy to go back and read The Eighth Grade Formal, Stacey is the school err...person who dresses inappropriately and has boys all over her ;). She had her eyes on Syaoran for a while now...**

**Thanks for reading, and RxR!**


	3. Step 2 Identify Possible Enemies

**Sorry this is 2 weeks late! I crashed the computer...-.-**

**If you find this chapter boring, I'm sorry! Just stick with me, I promise it gets better!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"S-S-Stacey?" Syaoran groaned to himself.

"A little slow today, aren't we?" Stacey winked as she made herself comfortable on his couch. "Now, a little birdie told me that you're trying to ask Sakura out!"

_Uhh? Does everybody know of this? What's she up to?_ "What's it to you?" Syaoran cautiously asked.

"Well, seeing how you tried so hard to ask me out last year, and ended up asking Sakura, I think you could use a little help this time around!" Stacey explained, earning her a glace from Syaoran.

"So you want to help me?" Syaoran carefully continued his questioning. _She still thinks I was into her last year? _

"Oh yes honey." Stacey's shrill laughter echoed around the room. She took a sip from the hot chocolate, and started. "Tip 1. Girls absolutely _love_ it when you pat their heads and ruffle their hair. So the more you do that, the more Sakura will like you! Tip 2. Girls HATE cheesy things like roses and such."

Syaoran was unsure. Sakura seemed to twitch every time her big brother touched her hair and Tomoyo swooned when she recalled Eriol giving her roses. But what did he know about girls? Stacey _was_ a girl. But she was a little…interesting as well. _That dress she wore last year on the fashion runway challenge!_

"Thank you for your help Stacey," Syaoran interrupted her 5th tip, "but I kind of want to do this on my own."

Stacey widened her eyes, taken aback. "You're…going to do this all by yourself? You don't even think there's a chance of her rejecting you, ruining your friendship forever? Remember we're only in 9th grade. Love sparks out very quickly when you're young. But if you're sure, I'll be leaving now. But if you ever, _ever _need help with _anything_, you know who to come to." Stacey winked as she set the cup of hot chocolate, only a sip less full, and waltzed out the door.

Syaoran slowly trudged to his bed and sank into it. "What if she's right? What if Sakura doesn't love me anymore?" He tried to think of any gesture that Sakura might have done that meant she still loved him. He brightened up. She hugged him! But maybe she's too nice to stop acting like she still liked him. Maybe she was going to wait until he asked her out to shoot him down. Maybe she actually doesn't like hugging him. Maybe- "Stop it!" Syaoran shouted, hugging his head. He was just going to psyche himself out.

Fending off his insecurities, he pulled his favorite green hoodie and headed outside. At the edge of his driveway, he stopped. Was he going to Eriol to have a man to man talk about girls, or was he going to go to Tomoyo for girl advice? _Sakura's house is on the way to Tomoyo's house._ However creepy, just seeing her face through a window made him feel better, so with hopes that she'd be near a window when he walked by, he headed towards Tomoyo's house.

With his luck, Sakura was outside raking leaves. "Hi Syaoran!" she called, wearing a bigger than usual smile.

"H-Hi Sakura," Syaoran blushed. It was like last year all over again! He was walking through a field of blush mines (A/N: In reference to the blush bombs in the first chapter of The Eighth Grade Formal) that could be set off by any sight or thought of Sakura.

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked. When she saw Syaoran hesitate, she hurriedly added, "Oh, it's none of my business! Are you in a hurry?"

"Uh-No, I'm not in a hurry." Syaoran mumbled, looking at his shoes.

"Would you like some hot chocolate? I never got a chance to make some after school!" Sakura lied. She actually drank two cups, but here was a chance for her to spend time with Syaoran!

"Oh." He thought of his cup being contaminated by Stacey's lip gloss. "Yes, please. Thank you."

Sakura beamed and dropped her rake to race forward to grab his hand and pull him into her home. "Come in! It's cold outside!"

Syaoran smiled. Whether or not she loved him, he was still able to enjoy her company. So at that moment in time, he relaxed, because it didn't matter.

"Hey brat." Touya greeted over his shoulder. "Monster, are you getting _another_ cup of hot chocolate? What does that make, three?"

Sakura turned red and glanced at Syaoran. "Ahah-ahaha-ehhh…N-no…This would be my first...today…"

_Saku's a bad liar._ Syaoran thought to himself, grinning. Two minutes and 45 seconds later, the two were lying against the couch, quietly sipping their cocoa. Here was a chance!

"So, Sakura," Syaoran nervously started.

"Yes?" Sakura's replied earnestly.

"Uh…would you like to…uh…" Syaoran cursed to himself. This was harder than he anticipated. How about if he just spit it right out? "Sakura! Would you like to-"

_Ding dong!_

He could have died.

"Sorry Syaoran! Be right back." Sakura quickly raced to open the door.

"Hello!" shrieked a familiar voice.

_Oh…no… _Syaoran groaned to himself.

"O-oh, hello Stacey!" Sakura stuttered. "Would you like to come in?"

"Thank you sweetheart. Did I see Syaoran walk in here? Where is he?" Stacey continued, tossing her purse on the floor and strutting into the room.

"H-hi Stacey. Again." Syaoran sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

"Hey!" Stacey grinned.

Syaoran peered into his empty hot chocolate mug. "I suppose I'll have to leave you two alone now."

Sakura started to stop him, but Stacey beat her. "Yes, that'd be nice!"

Syaoran waved goodbye, and headed towards Tomoyo's house.

* * *

Thanks for reading! All comments welcome. ;)


End file.
